bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Yakushimaru Kagami
Yukushimaru Kagami is a Soul with Shinigami powers who lives in a mountain shrine in the North Thirtieth District of Rukongai. Appearance Shinigami Yakushimaru is a 190 centimeter lean and slightly musculat caucasian male with medium length messy light brown hair and bright blue eyes. His standard fatigues consist of a white juban beneath long, draping, dark blue kosode with a short open bottom hakama. He wears a brightly gold and orange coloured ornate kushalaka (monk's sash) above his shihakushō and sports a white silk scarf around his neck. His feet are covered in the classic tabi socks and waraji sandals. He very rarely strays from this uniform unless there's some kind of special event, but in those cases, he has a habbit of showing up terribly underdressed. His entire outfit is extremely reminiscent of the clothes of a buddhist monk. When his reiatsu manifests itself visually, it takes on an pale and iridescent glow. Gigai Yakushimaru choses to wear a very plain clothed gigai. While the fake body looks very much like him with his messy brown hair and blue eyes, it's usually garbed in a light white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. On his feet, he often wears flipflops for comfort reasons. Personality Yakushimaru is a very laid back and excentric person and rarely seen without a smile on his face. He doesn't get worked up very easily and prefers to avoid conflict if possible. He kind of comes off as pacifistic monk, partly due to his style, but he sees the necessity of fighting in this world and would want to insult someone by turning down their request to fight. He'll rarely get very angry unless threatened or incredibly insulted, but even then, the only evidence of his anger would be a louder voice or more harsh wording. However, despite his aversion to anger, he'll get frustrated at people who constantly display childish antics, or go out of their way to get in his way or waste his time, this is a bit hypocritical of him considering that he greatly enjoys acting slightly childish and getting in people's ways. He's been shown to be a great judge of character, capable of picking up on a person's intentions, even if he often acts oblivious to them. Yakushimaru has been called charismatic and friendly by most people who know him and has rarely had trouble making friends. He likes to meditate, people watch, take walks, take naps, eat sweets, drink and ingulge himself in the pleasures of life which starkly contrasts his pious appearance. However, he dislikes dishonesty, senseless violence and undue cruelty. He's the kind of person who would put himself in harms way to protect those he cares for, but wouldn't want anyone to do that for him. He's come to terms with death and dying, but doesn't seek them out. Rather, he acknowledges them as just another function in life, similar to waking up in the morning. History Pre Gotei 13 Yakushimaru doesn't remember much about his past. The oldest memory he has is waking up in a rukongai forest, propped up against a tree with his zanpakutō leaning on his shoulder, not knowing that his staff was actually a sword, much like waking up from a nap. He stayed there for half a day, confused and trying to remember something, before eventually having to find some kind of shelter. He walked until he wound up in the north thirtieth district of Rukongai where he snuck into an abandoned and direlect shrine for the night. The next morning, he walked out into the town, where he got nothing but dirty looks from people. Through no fault of his own, people seemed to be weary of him but didn't have any real reason too. He spent a few months just going through a simple life: eat, sleep, fix up shrine and try to help people around the town. However, early on a cold fall day, a small group of Shinigami entred the district after receiving reports of Hollow activity in the area. They found the Hollow lurking in the forest near where Yakushimaru woke up, but they were unable to subdue it. Meanwhile, he overheard the news about the Hollow in town and his curiosity got the best of him as he went out to the location, hoping to see what happened between the Shinigamis and the Hollow. When he got there, he only saw a glimpse of the carnage that the Hollow left before he was attacked from behind, which sent him flying forward a fair distance. He got up to see the Hollow looking at him with a certain hunger in its eyes and it dashed forward at him. He threw his arms in front of himself reflexively, holding the staff defensively and was surprised that when the Hollow hit him, both he and the Hollow were repelled a fair distance back. In the process, the sheath of his zanpakutō flew off, revealing the sword which, although confusing to Yakushimaru, he had a fair amount of skill with. He ended up finishing off the Hollow, leaping onto its back and cutting through its mask from behind. He stood there, back where it all began for a good five minutes before one of the Shinigami he thought was dead started to cough. The Shinigami had healed himself with Kaido, and managed to catch a glimpse of the fight. He asked Yakushimaru who he was and he received a sincere "I don't know" as a response. The Shinigami realized that his wounds were too grevious to recover from and that he couldn't do anything more with his kaido, so he pulled an envelope from his shihakushō and asked Yakushimaru, who was still standing there, slightly in shock due to the situation if he could deliver a message to his family in the Seireitei. Yakushimaru agreed to do it, but said that he made no promise that it would be delivered, but the Shinigami's life had expired before Yakushimaru could finish speaking. With all that done. He walked back to the town and locked down the shrine before departing towards the Seireitei. Powers and Abilities Shunpō practitioner: '''While unrefined, Yakushimaru can perform a very basic flashstep. He still hasn't gotten used to doing it however an tends to lose his footing and stumble when trying to stop. '''Kidō practitioner: While not too fond of this method of combat, Yakushimari is versed in kidō techniques and capable of using the "Demon Art" rather effectively in combat. He prefers using bakudōs over hadōs most of the time. Zanjutsu practitioner: Yakushimaru has great hand-eye coordination and is capable of holding his own in basic swordfighting, but isn't very fond of that type of combat. He'll try to avoid it if possible. Due to his non-standard training, his swordplay is different than that of most shinigami's. He relies on acrobatics and fencig inspired techniques in combat. Hakuda Practitioner: His hakuda skills are sub par as he prefers to fight from a distance. He's not short on physical strength, but he's lacking in the hand to hand combat department. Zanpakutō Ss (2014-05-14 at 12.22.28).jpg|Inari's Inner World 11046730073 c07597a11a z.jpg|Inari's Inner World (Aerial View) Inner World Yakushimaru's inner world is a strange place, it's a rather massive black dome illuminated by hundreds of Calder mobiles with glowing geometric shapes of a crystaline substance hanging from an indistinguishible ceiling dotted with what look to be shining stars. The only footholds in the dome are several pillars that extend from a kind of bottomless pit, the columns are all various colours and shapes and they occasionally move up and down like pistons. The calder mobiles have been shown to occasionally shift their balance from side to side, which is usually accompanied by sounds of loud mechanical clanking. Within the dome, sound tends to reverberate a lot and despite the fact that light seems to be rather diffuse, everything in the dome is very easy to see, appearing rather bright. Yakushimaru's childish and peaceful nature is reflected rather obviously by the toy inspired decor of his inner world. Inari Spirit The spirit of Inari's zanpakutō resembles a female bodhisattva with pale white skin and flowing blueish hair. She wears red makeup, a red dress and a golden crown and jewelery with a green ribbon that floats around her arms as a kind of accessory. She also has two rings that float behind her which are heaviliy decorated with gold, white and red motifs. She's a very calm zanpakutō spirit and is very calm and wise, however, she can be rather jealous and stubborn, going as far as not allowing Yakushimaru to release his zanpakutō if she's not happy with him. Unreleased In its sealed state, Inari takes the form of a 1.5 meter long chokutō with a silver blade that is straight and slim, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge and an ornate dual sided knuckle guard, adorned with eight small bells. The sheath of the zanpakutō is made of a silver sheath decorated with several gold plaques riveted to the silver and a couple sections of a red silk wrapping. The sheath is somewhat strange as it is designed to hide the sword and make it look like Yakushimaru is wielding a shakujō, a type of monk's staff, when the sword is fully sheathed. Shikai Release command: "Lay bare the secrets of Heaven, and tell me all the answers." To realease his shikai, Yakushimaru usually holds out his left arm and, holding the weapon pointed straight upwards in his hand, at which point he'll speak the release command and the sword will begin to glow a pale green and as he turns the blade 90 degrees the blade will begin to vanish with a gust of wind except for the bells on the guard which will have multiplied in the process, leaving a ring of red prayer beads covered in a pale green reiatsu floating in mid air, which will then gently wrap itself around Yakushimaru's wrist and palm. While in passive shikai, Inari will generally stay wrapped around Yakushimaru's hand and will only glow rather weakly. When being actively used in combat however, the beads will glow very brightly and will be completely covered in green reiatsu as they float in the air around Yakushimaru. The number of beads varies when being used, and usually increases when abilities are in use. The beads are produced from Yakushimaru's reiatsu and since they're rather small, it's not hard to create many of them or to replace them if they're destroyed or taken away. Yakushimaru has a tendency to occasionally leave his shikai active since it's easier to carry around in this form and is also very surreptitious. The beads themselves have holy properties that, while not useful in combat, are capable of exorcising lesser hollows and bad spirits while in their passive state. They can also be manipulated out of combat to accomplish a multitude of basic tasks or simply for fun. If the beads are taken away from Yakushimaru, it's no effort for him to produce a new rosary. Tenbatsu Inari's prayer beads seperate from each other and float in a cloud like formation around Yakushimaru and can be fired off at a target rapidly in large numbers and with surprising force. The small marbles of energy move very quickly and are generally fired one after the other in rapid succession, much like bullets fired from a machine gun. They're rather hard to block against with standard weaponry due to their size and are very good at taking down standard defenses due to their large numbers and rapid movements. Note that they don't move or attack on their own and they require Yakushimaru to consciously aim and shoot the beads. Tenkyuugi Normally, although it's not necessary for the ability to work, Yakushimaru puts up his left hand and holds his index and middle finger up at which point Inari's beads will multiply and orbit around Yakushimaru at high speeds, putting up a spherical barrier that's up to 5 meters in radius and protecting him from attacks of any kind. They'll stay orbitting at very high speeds around him for up to 2 turns, blocking attacks, but after the ability is ended, it'll take two turns to before Yakushimaru can use it again. This ability scales of of the average of Yakushimaru's seijuu and reiryuko stats vs. the enemy's attacking stat. SEI/REI average + 3 ≥ Attacking stat: Attack completely blocked SEI/REI average + 3 < Attacking stat: Barrier explodes and attack passes through The explosion that results from the barrier being broken doesn't cause damage, however. it only produces a knockback effect and a plume of smoke. The knockback will only provide minimal resistance to the incoming attack, but nothing capable of completely stopping an attack or injuring someone in a severe capacity. Equipment * Screenshot 2014-05-15 02.08.46.png|Private Senkaimon (Closed) Screenshot 2014-05-15 02.09.16.png|Private Senkaimon (Open) He has four explosive bands on him, two on his right bicep and two on his left bicep. *He has a short ivory tantō in his shihakushō. *He has access to a private senkaimon. It's an older senkaimon that he was allowed access to as a gift from a now forgotten noble house. *He has a pack of non-perishable rations and a small first aid kit in his shihakushō. Statistics Trivia *Yakushimaru, Inari and almost everything beside the personality and Bleach related aspects of this OC are heavily based off of the original net animation and eventual TV series Kyousougiga. You should watch this show. *Yakushimaru's favourite food is pomegranate. His least favourite foods are mushrooms. Theme songs Quotes *"There are some things you just can't throw out." Gallery kyousougiga___waiting_for_the_kids_by_almighty_sheep-d7fb4ds.jpg|Art myoe_by_amerikam-d5m1o0c.jpg|More art 4758-457748222.png|Outfit Design 4758-1815020772.png|Facial Expressions 4758-1851798104.png|Facial Expressions and Body Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei